Surat Cinta
by Emmadehazel
Summary: Kesalahpahaman yang menyenangkan! Itu memang surat cinta, sih, tapi kan... #summary gaje. AU. Pendek. First SS fan fiction. For SSFD. RnR and CnC, please?


**Surat Cinta**

**Genre: Parody-Romance**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: pendek, AU, OOC, typos, gaje, no bashing chara, dll.**

**My first-SasuSaku-fan-fiction. Hope you like it!**

**Special for SasuSaku Fanday**

**..::)happy reading!(::..**

**.**

Dia melangkah pelan memasuki ruang kelasnya yang kini baru terisi setengah dari penghuninya. Walaupun begitu, dari luar dapat terdengar riuh ramai yang berasal dari sini. Sekelompok gadis yang bergosip ria, celotehan para peminat _game online_, perebutan PR hasil _kerjaan_ orang lain untuk disalin, pertengkaran sepasang kekasih baru karena si cowok nggak _ngapelin_ ceweknya _weekend_ kemarin; adalah unsur pendukung keramaian kelas.

Semakin pelan Sasuke melangkah, bagai peraga busana elit di atas _catwalk_. Sepasang sepatunya hitam mengkilat. Jam tangannya modis dan keren. Tasnya bermerk. Tapi … seragamnya tidak rapi, dasinya kendur, rambutnya berantakan dan wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi.

Semua kekurangan itu justru semakin memancing tatapan kagum dari siswi sekolah ini, bahkan dari semua kelas.

Tapi Sasuke cuek saja. Dengan santai dia berjalan ke bangkunya yang terletak di barisan kedua. Belum satu menit pantatnya mencium permukaan kursi, dia dikagetkan oleh kedatangan seorang siswi energik (kalau tidak mau dibilang centil) berambut merah muda sepinggang yang tangan kirinya selalu memeluk sebuah novel yang berbeda setiap harinya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya menenteng sebuah kotak bento.

"Ini Sasuke-_kun_," dia mengangkat kotak bentonya seraya tersenyum manis. "Kali pertama aku memasak makanan dengan serius. Maksudku, masakan yang aku buat dengan teliti, hati-hati, dan serius—"

"… kau mengulang kata _serius_—"

"—jadi aku yakin pasti hasilnya lezat, _oishi_, _delicious_!" Sakura tersenyum lebar, lalu meletakkan kotak bento itu tepat di depan Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela napas.

"Nanti kau harus bilang padaku tentang rasa masakanku itu! Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan memberimu sarapan lagi!"

'_Memang siapa yang meminta sarapan darimu? Seingatku, kau yang pertama kali menawarkanku bento setiap pagi di sekolah,' _pikir Sasuke sedikit _gondok_.

Tiba-tiba Sakura menepuk dahinya. "Oh iya! Sasuke-_kun_, pengumpulan entri mading terakhir hari ini, kan? Aku belum menyeleksi entri-entri mading yang sudah terkumpul. Haduh!" gerutu Sakura.

Kini Sasuke ber-ckckck ria. Tiba-tiba dia ingat bahwa dia belum membuat entri mading. Oops! Padahal minggu ini jadwalnya!

"_See ya, _Sasuke-_kun_! Selamat menikmati masakan seriusku yang pertama!" ucap Sakura sambil mempererat dekapan novelnya dan berlari ke luar kelas, sepertinya ke ruang ekskul jurnalistik.

Sasuke memandang datar kepergian Sakura. Melirik ke jam tangannya, Sasuke membatin, _'Dua puluh menit lagi jam pelajaran pertama.'_

Dia segeramengeluarkan _netbook_-nya dan mengetik sesuatu di lembar kerja Microsoft Word. Sambil menikmati sarapannya, dia menyelesaikan sesuatu yang sedang dikerjakannya itu.

Bangku Sakura ada di depan Sasuke. Ya, jadi, gadis itu duduk di bangku paling depan, bersama Ino Yamanaka si Gilfesy atau Gila Fesyen (_fashion_). Sedangkan Sasuke bersama Naruto si Gilmen atau Gila Ramen. Ibu Sasuke dan ibu Sakura adalah sahabat sejak kecil yang kerap kali saling mengunjungi. Itu semua memudahkan Sasuke dan Sakura untuk berkomunikasi.

Sakura adalah gadis yang paling dekat dengan Sasuke. Selain karena sering bertemu, juga karena Sakura rutin mengantarkan sarapan untuk Sasuke. Dia tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak pernah sarapan dari rumah. Keluarga Sasuke adalah tipe keluarga yang sibuk dengan karir masing-masing anggota keluarga. Bahkan untuk menanyakan 'apakah Sasuke sudah sarapan atau belum' saja jarang.

Dan Sasuke sudah menyadari itu. Memang betul, Sakura adalah gadis yang paling dekat dengannya. Sasuke pun tak akan menggerutu bila ditanyai macam-macam oleh Sakura. Lain lagi bila segerombolan gadis dengan sejuta rayuan yang melakukan itu. Bah! Sasuke pasti langsung kabur dan bersembunyi di toilet.

Di mata Sasuke, Sakura adalah gadis yang cantik secara fisik. Sangat cantik malah. Namun, sebenarnya dia lebih menyukai rambut merah muda gadis itu. Dan untuk kepribadian, menurut Sasuke, Sakura adalah gadis centil yang bicaranya selalu berbelit-belit. Topik yang dibicarakannya tidak jelas. Sasuke kadang kesal karena itu. Pengecualian bila membicarakan kesusastraan, Sakura sangat bersemangat dan bicaranya mengalir seperti air.

Dan Sasuke yakin, bila membicarakan puisi, Sakura juga akan senang. Puisi itu sastra, kan?

Sekarang jam istirahat. Kakashi-_sensei_ baru saja keluar bersama _Icha-Icha Tactics_-nya.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke agak pelan. "Sakura," kali ini dia memperjelas lafalnya.

Sakura masih saja mendongengi Ino.

"Hey, Sakura," volume suaranya naik. Sedikit. Sasuke geram begitu melihat Sakura tertawa dan malah mengabaikan panggilannya. Mungkin karena Sakura tak mendengarnya, karena suara Sasuke terlampau pelan.

Kali ini Sasuke mendekatkan tangannya pada bahu Sakura. Dan … Sasuke menarik kembali tangannya. Dia mengatur napasnya.

"Anjing dalmatian sangat lucu, kau tahu?"

"—kurasa anjing dachshund lebih lucu. Dia begitu mungil… Meskipun badannya panjang, tapi dia mungil, karena badannya pendek."

Sasuke menekan kemarahannya. Sebegitu sulitnyakah untuk memberikan entri mading yang berupa puisi?

Akhirnya Sasuke bangun dan menarik paksa tangan Sakura, berjalan keluar meninggalkan Ino yang terheran-heran.

Mereka berdiri di tengah lalu lalang siswa-siswi di koridor. Sasuke meraih tangan kanan Sakura, pelan dan lembut, "Ini," ucapnya sambil meletakkan secarik kertas di genggaman gadis itu.

Sakura mengerutkan kening, heran, tapi Sasuke keburu masuk ke dalam kelas.

Pelan, Sakura membuka kertas itu dan membaca isinya.

"…"

_Blush_! Pipi Sakura langsung merah menahan malu.

_**Surat Cinta**_

_Rangkaian kata membentuk makna hiperbola_

_Sepotong puisi untuk membuktikan cinta_

_Bibir tak mampu berucap, tingkah tak mampu mewakili_

_Hanya hati … yang berbicara, dan menuntun tangan ini_

_Merangkai kata hati yang tertuang di atas kertas putih_

_Tak apa, kan, Cinta?_

_Mungkin bagimu pengecut, tapi memang hati yang paling jujur_

"Apa itu?"

"Ha?"

"Surat cinta?"

"Sasuke si pangeran tampan memberikan surat cinta pada Haruno Sakura?"

"Oh my! Ternyata Sasuke-kun puitis juga! Pasti orangnya romantis!"

"Tolak, tolak, tolak!"

"Trima, trima, trima!"

_Blush_!

_Lipatan ini menjadi saksi, tinta hitam ini menuntut jawaban_

_Kertas ini menatapmu penuh harap, amplop ini siap menampung kerelaanku …_

… _bila kau menolakku_

_Tapi … itu tidak mungkin terjadi, kan, Cinta?_

_Kutahu kau telah menantikan kedatangan surat cinta ini di kotak surat besi di depan rumahmu_

Sasuke merasa terganggu karena keramaian di koridor. Dia menajamkan pendengarannya.

…

Oke. Dia tidak dalah dengar, kan? Mereka bilang, itu surat cinta darinya untuk Haruno Sakura? Tapi bukan itu! Puisi itu kan entri mading! Apa mereka tidak lihat nama Sasuke, kelas dan nomor induknya di bawah kertas?

'_Hey, surat cinta, kau dengar, Sasuke? Mereka menganggapnya surat cinta!'_

Baiklah. Untuk kali ini saja Sasuke berjanji, dia akan memberikan senyuman termanisnya, bila _fangirls-_nya bertanya "Apa benar kau memberikan surat cinta pada Haruno Sakura?".

Hidup ini indah, kan, Sasuke? Bahkan entri mading pun bisa menjadi kesalahpahaman yang menyenangkan!

"Ah, sial, aku harus buat entri mading yang baru!"

_Jadi, Cinta, maukah kaubuka hatimu untukku?_

**::::**

**THE END**

**::::**

**A/N:**

**Saya tahu ini amat-sangat-gaje (apalagi puisinya)! Salahkan si B (dia cowok, teman sekelasku) yang telat bikin entri mading, terus bikin puisi cinta, terus diserahkan ke koordinator mading yang kebetulan perempuan! *dipelototi B* Dan seketika itu juga muncul ide ini. Ya, inti ceritanya: salah paham.**

**Endingnya nggantung? *yaiyalah* Apa perlu saya bikin sekuel? -.-a **

**Oh ya! Happy SasuSaku fanday! Sebenarnya saya nggak tahu apa-apa tentang event tersebut. Kebetulan, habis mengerjakan ini, saya buka grup World di FB. Luth-senpai mengingatkan perihal SasuSaku Fanday. Berhubung saya—bisa dibilang—salah satu fans SS, yasud, saya publish ini untuk SasuSaku Fanday. *inosen*  
**

**Maaf atas ke-gaje-an, ke-burukrupa-an, dan keanehan endingnya. (_._)**

**Tapi … review? **


End file.
